Transformation: The life of the beholder
by Lord Nalthren
Summary: Before Omega Corporation was his and before the virus changed his life, Akira Ryoto was a Normal Teenager living in a wealthy family. This is his life before quarantine. AkiraxEvaglin TF/Quarantine Universe.
1. Going to Omega for the first time

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, I do not own the TF universe by Turtlesandmonkeys, I do own the Ryoto Family, Omega Corp and other OC's.  
**AN: If you read the other TF stories by myself and Jonseycat79 you will have heard or read about Akira Ryoto. This story focuses on his life before he received control of his families company and before the society made its move on hoenn. The time line is about 8-10 years before the start of the TF universe story. Making this the second earliest story in chronological order right behind 'Ancient Society Acension'. This is mainly to give a back drop to this characters history and and how he met other characters such as his future wife Evaglin Kikari and 'some' explanation on how Akira came into possession of Kitsune and Moro.

Mind you the virus or any situation like that will NOT appear in this story. The only mention of it will occur at the very very end of the story which will be right when Jason keys Hires Akira for the quarantine job. This story is Akira, Evaglin centric and focuses on the Omega Company as a whole.

So I just want to thank any loyal readers that may pick up this fic and read it and thank Jonseycat again for getting me into this series. ^_^  
Thank Swack16 for being a loyal reader and a great source of material.  
Thank TaM for starting this whole thing which is among the best stories on this entire site.  
Thank Bored-out-of-my-head for giving Jonsey the Legends Idea broadening the entire series.

Now.. without further ado.. Lets get to it.

--  
Ryoto Estate; Johto Region; 8 years before Quarantine; Akira is 16 years old  
--

The early morning was interupted for young Akira as his alarm clock went off.  
"Dang.." Akira muttered half asleep as he tapped the silence button on his Pokeball shaped alarm clock.

Akira rolled to the side of the bed and looked over the edge at his Pet and best friend. A little vulpix he named Kitsune.

"Sleep well Kitsune?" Akira asked half asleep.

"Vul.." Kitsune muttered also half asleep before getting up and scratching her ears.  
Akira rolled back and stared at the celing. _'Well.. today I get to go to Omega Island for the first time.. I get to see the place where Dad is building the company."_Suddenly Kitsune jumped on Akira and curled up ontop of him. "Vul.. vulpix!" Kitsune barked out clearly saying 'lets sleep in'.  
"I wish Kitsune.. but if my predictions are correct.. Mikoto will be in here in a sec to wake me up."

Just as he said that the door opened and a 19 year old Mikoto walked in. "Sheesh Bro get up already, You know how mom gets about sleeping in.. Mika is down stairs already and dressed."

Mikoto walked out after closing the door leaving Akira alone.

"Well.. off Kitsune.. need to get dressed."

Kitsune stared at him then hopped off.  
Akira finally untangled him self from the bed and got dressed in his favorite look: Black pants and sleevless shirt. He put a white dress shirt and a tie on for any photos that might be taken. 'Dress for success' his mother always said. Reaching into his closet he pulled out a black trench coat his dad got him for his birthday three years ago.  
He sat back onto the bed and put his shoes on. "Be right back kitsune.." Akira muttered going into the bathroom to clean up his hair.

Five minutes later Akira returned and looked at his pet. "Well what ya think?"  
Kitsune jumped onto her hind legs for a moment and gave her approval. "Vul! Vul Vul!"

Akira nelt down and gave kitsune a scratch behind the ears. "Ok up you go." Akira said putting the vulpix on his shoulder.

Akira left the the room and headed down stairs where the rest of his family was. When he got down he was nearly tackled by his little sister Mika.  
"Brother!! Bout time you woke up!"

Akira struggled to get from her grip. "Ok mika let go of me." Akira said.  
"Sorry Brother.." Mika said snatching Kitsune off of Akira's shoulder.  
Kitsune knew what was coming and tried to get away from her. "Vul! VULPIX VUL!" Kitusne cried out as she was in a squishing hug from Mika.

"Mika.. Kitsune really doesn't like being treated like a teddy bear." Mikoto said walking past with a cup of Coffee in his hand.

"Sorry.." Mika said putting a grumpy looking Kitsune back into Akira's hands.  
Kitsune automatically turned from angry to happy and content in Akira's arms and purred contently.

That moment Their mother walked in with a Silver Ninetails following her. "Good your up Akira." Akira's mom Yomiko said.  
Kitsune hopped off Akira and ran up to the Silver Ninetails named Moro and cuddled against it.

"Well Moro seems to be in good shape." Akira said petting Moro on the head.

Moro turned her head slightly to the side and smiled. "Nine.." she yipped out with a calm aura with it.  
"So Mom.. when we leaving?" Akira asked.

"Right after you eat.. your Father is already on the island."

Akira nodded and sat down as Mikoto fed Kitsune.

"Akira what you want to eat?" His mom asked.

"Hmm.. just a bowl of cereal would be good." Akira replied.

Ten minutes later they all headed out of the estate leaving Moro behind.  
They got into the car and drove to Newport city.

Newport was a relatively small Harbor city established south of Goldenrod as a 'Mainland' capital for Omega.  
80% of the goods Omega produced could be bought there and it was also the location of the Omega Monorail System.  
A twenty mile long stretch of Track linking Omega to the mainland.  
A regular bridge was also scheduled to be made so cars and trucks could also make it to the island.

The Monorail system comprised of two tracks and four stations, two stations on each side of the bridge on each end of the line. Four switch junctions were built so the Monorail could adjust its cars for cargo or passengers.

No one was really allowed on the island unless they were employees but after construction ends the Island will be open to the public.

Akira and his family got out at the monorail station and were greeted by Kanika Kikari the wife of Hoenn Colonel Kenji Kikari. Kanika was hired to be the head of Security. When she was hired she brought her young daughter Evaglin with her to the island and Evaglin immediatly had a crush on Akira much to Akira's dismay.

"Hey Yomiko." Kanika greeted her friend.

"Hello Kani." Yomiko said hugging Kanika.  
"So.. wheres your trouble maker of a daughter?" Yomiko said with a smile.

"On the Island."  
Akira immediatly sweat dropped.

"Your hair is a tangled mess you know that?" Yomiko said refering to Kanika's red hair.  
Kanika just laughed.  
"Anyway, So how is Kenji?" Yomiko asked.  
"Not that well.. He is addicted to his work.. and.. well relations with him have splintered."

"Thats terrible." Yomiko said sympitheticly.

They all got onto the monorail and rode to omega island.

After five minutes Akira saw the towering structure that is Omega tower.

"Wow.." Akira said in awe as the Island drew nearer.  
"Vul!" Kitsune replied with enthusiasum.

_"This may not be so bad after all."_

--  
AN: And end of chapter one!  
Yes I realize both of evaglins parents initials are K.K.  
And Yes Evaglin gets her job from her mother.

Read and Review.

Lord-Nalthren.. OUT!


	2. Arrival at the Island and Enter Evaglin!

AN: Well the last chapter went well in my opinion.  
I got a few good ideas for this story so sit back and enjoy.

Note: the sequels to this story will still be dealt with

Timeline: Life - Chronical - Eyes - (Unknown Sequel)

--

The monorail arrived at the half completed station and everyone got off and saw the activity of construction around them.

Hundreds of people were on scaffolding on the Tower nearby and brief flares of fire and electricity appear as the workers use their pokemon to assist in the construction.

Akira strained to see what type of pokemon were being used.  
"This is what I like seeing... Humans and Pokemon working side by side in perfect harmony and balance." Yomiko said gesturing to the tower.

"Yep.. I pray nothing upsets that balance." Kanika replied with a smile.

"Mommy?" Mika said tugging at her mothers dress.

"Yes Mika sweety?" Yomiko said kneeling down to look at Mika.  
"Wheres daddy?" Mika asked with great innocence.

Akira and Mikoto stared at eachother then shrugged. _"Mika is sure gonna get her way alot in the future with that attitude, I hate to see her mad."  
_Akira thought with a odd sence of foreboding. Akira shivered all of a sudden.

"Yo Akira? You ok bro?"

Akira shook his head. "Yea Aniki.. its just bad case of foresight you know?" Akira said scratching his head.

"What are you? Psychic or something? Nothing bad can ever happen to you!" Mikoto said waving his arms at him like a maniac.  
"Your young, good looking, already have fan girls, a better trainer and above all else heir to the company!"

Akira's shoulders slumped. "Some days I dont want all that.. Ever considered I want a normal life, with a normal wife, with a normal family?"

Mikoto stared looked to the side and froze.

"What?" Akira asked noticing Mikoto's behavior.  
"Don't look now but here comes your #1 fan and stalker."

Akira's blood ran cold as Ice. "Crud.."

"AKIRA!!" A girls voice rang out.

_"By the great beast of the sea I hate my life." _Thought Akira as he turned around to see a 14 year old red headed girl dressed in a cropped red jacket and a blue sleevless shirt and black jeans.

"Yes Evaglin what you want now?" Akira asked trying to sound 'somewhat' pleased to see Evaglin.

"I wanna ask you something.." Evaglin started to say with a growing blush on her face.

Akira just stared at her before rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You want a date so badly huh..?" Akira asked after a long silence.  
"Yes." Evaglin said plainly.

"OK.. I will humor you just this once.." He said causing Evaglin's eyes to just light up. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"  
She yelled out jumping on him and giving him a hug.

"Uh.." Akira said fighting back his own blush.

"Ahem!" Mikoto coughed clearly reminding them that he was still there.  
The two seperated and were both red.  
"Well see ya later Akira!" Evaglin said running off with a huge smile on her face.

"Your screwed you know that right Akira?" Mikoto said nudging him.

"If I am forced to be with any girl.. Evaglin is the most sane of all the fan girls.. I actually like her but its her pestering me that puts me off."  
"I am sure you will get together some day." Mikoto encouraged him as he tapped him on the back.

Their mom walked up to them holding Mika's hand.  
"Cmon you two.. your father is at the tower."

"Ok." Akira said as he hoisted his jacket over his shoulder and saw dozens of pidgey take off from the higher parts of the tower.

When they arrived at the tower they were approached by a man in his 50's with greying black hair tied back into a ponytail dressed in a black suit. "Hey kids!"

"DADDY!!" Mika said jumping onto her father.

"Hey Dad." Akira and Mikoto said walking up to him and bowing.

"Well what do you think kids? The Ryoto Legacy!" He said gesturing to the tower.

"Well Akemi... you outdid yourself this time." Yomiko said to her husband.

"VUL!" Kitsune yelled out voicing her opinion.  
Akira staired at the vulpix. "Yea?" he said scraching her behind the ears causing her to purr.

Akira looked up and saw the Omega Symbol: The greek symbol for Omega in silver with a silloutte of a Ninetails in the back ground.

"Nice Emblem Dad." Mikoto commented.

"Thanks.. The Omega symbol was a given but the Ninetails is to represent our families connection to what we consider to be the most mystic of all pokemon!" Akemi yelled out with enthusiasim.

Akira stared at the symbol after hoisting Kitsune back onto his shoulders.  
_"Our familes connection to ninetails.." _Akira thought absent mindedly while scratching Kitsune once again.

He shook his head. _"Sure ninetails are mystic in legends.. but there isnt really special about them.. is there?"_

Kanika walked up to Akemi and bowed. "Sir the Security Offices on the 10th floor are almost completed."  
"Ok.. and you dont have to bow to me Kanika.. your family is friends with ours.." Akemi said gesturing for Kanika to stop bowing.  
"Sorry.. bad habit." Kanika said rubbing her head embarrassed.

"Well lets walk around and I will show you the place." Akemi said motioning for the group to follow him.

Akira grabbed Mika for a sec.  
"Lets take a picture first.."

Mika smiled and nabbed Kitsune again who immediatly started squirming.  
Akira smiled and put a arm around his little sister.

"Ok then.." Their mother said pulling a camera out and snapping a picture.

When the picture was done Akira put kitsune back on his shoulders and continued walking.

"Well.. I cant believe I got a date with Evaglin.." Akira smiled unknowingly to himself.

--  
AN: Yay! Akiras father is revealed and bit more insight into the company.  
The picture taken at the end can be seen on Deviantart in Jonseycat79's picture gallery and the picture itself is later referenced in Eyes of the Beholder.

Good day and Enjoy!


	3. Arrangment for a date

AN: second update today! ^_^ This story is going to be very good and I got alot of good story concepts from Jonseycat79 earlier that will link this story to the others in subtle but clear ways.

-

Akira was led through the halls of the half completed tower but he showed little interest in the building itself.

"Here is the passage way leading to the scientific department." Akemi said gesturing to a covered bridge linking the main tower to a secondary tower.

Mikoto's eyes immediatly lit up. "Dad can you show me around?!?" He asked enthusiasticly.  
Akemi looked at his eldest son and chuckled. "Alright.. Yomiko hunny? Can you take the others to my office?"

Yomiko nodded and turned to the group. "Alright kids come on."

Mika trotted along but Akira followed at a slow pace. "Well Kitsune.. what do you think?, I may just Inherit all this later on.., Think I am up to it?"

The Vulpix licked his face. "VUL!"

"Hehe I guess your right.." Akira sped up his pace to keep up.

When they arrived at the top floor office Kanika and Evaglin were already there.

Yomiko went over and started chatting with her friend and sat down on one of the lounge chairs. Akira sat against the wall.  
"Lets see here.." Akira pulled out a Pokedex he got as a present awhile back. Akira knew that Professor Elm gave it to his father. _"I ought to go to newbark one of these days and thank the man.."_ Akira started surfing through the database. In the corner it displayed his current status:

_SEEN: 164_  
_CAUGHT: 70_Akira shruged. He did well considering he didnt travel. He got most his pokemon in either trades or presents from friends and family. Some were caught around his home.  
He closed the pokedex up and leaned his head back while Kitsune curled up in his lap.  
"Vul.." Kitsune muttered as she tried to get to sleep.

Evaglin slowly walked over to Akira and knelt down staring at him intently.

_"What now.."_Akira thought.  
"Yes Evaglin?" he responded to her intent glares.

"Nothing.. I just happy You finally said yes to a date request."

"Over joyed.." Akira said sarasticly.

"Any plans for where we are gonna go?" She said sitting down.  
"Hmm.."

"Well there is a nice place in Goldenrod... I think that would be good.."  
"Whats it called?" Evaglin asked with a smile growing on her face.

"Orange Palace.. Dont let the name fool you.. they serve great food from the Orange isles that is very delicious.."  
"Gee.. sounds expencive." Evaglin said forgetting who she was talking to.

"Well.. when I am on a date.. I give all effort in making my Date happy as can be." Akira said before realizing thats a bad choice of words.  
_"Crud.. glomping in 3..2..1.."_

"YAYA!" Evaglin cheered as she jumped on Akira giving him a big hug nearly crushing Kitsune in the process.  
"VUL! VUL VUL VULPIX!" Kitsune got out of the way in time and started yelling at Evaglin but she took no notice.

Across the room Yomiko and Kanika smiled. "Well they are a cute couple thats for sure.." Kanika said.  
"Yes.. pity Akira is a little.. put off by Evaglin's clingy and obsessive attitude."

"Well she will grow out of it.. hopefully.."  
Yomiko could just nod as Akemi and Mikoto walked in chatting very fast about the science department.

"I can't believe it! Your telling me you got access to the rights to manufacture it!? WOW" Mikoto yelled out.

Akira stuck a pinky in his ear. "By ho-oh's flame will you be quiet Mikoto!?" Akira yelled.  
"Sorry Akira.." Mikoto said before chatting again at a calmer tone.

"Evaglin.. Can you kindly please get off.."  
She blushed before getting off. "Yea.. sorry."

Akira walked out with Kitsune trotting along behind him.

After a few minutes of wandering Akira found a Balcony overlooking the rest of the island.

"Beautiful isnt it.."  
Akira turned to see Evaglin actually calm looking staring out at the sky.

Akira just sighed. "Yea.. it is.."

"Well??" Evaglin asked.

"Well what?"

"You are a baka you know that.. times like these your supposed to comment on how I look." Evaglin explained.

Akira faceplanted and glared at her. "Look just because I accepted a date request doesnt mean we are a couple.. I... not sure if I am supposed to even make those comments!" He retorted.

"Eh.. you will come around to my charms Akira.. you will see... I got to go.. Mom is taking me home, ciao!" She said giving Akira a wink.

Akira stared at where she was for a moment before looking at Kitsune. "She is crazy huh..?"  
"VUL!" kitsune stating she couldnt agree more.

Akira spent the rest of the day getting toured around before finally going home.

Moro stood on the front porch and actually bowed to the family as they approached.  
"Moro really is unusual.." Mikoto stated.

"Hnh." Akira muttered walking to his room.  
He was so tired he just plopped on the bed and slept the way he was dressed with Kitsune nustled against his head.

-  
AN: Well Early AkiraxEva there and the next chapter focuses on their date.  
I wanted to also show mikoto's really nerdy side coming out.

Two guesses at what the Item omega gets to manufacture. ^_^

SEEYA LATER EVERYONE!!


	4. The Date: Part I

AN: Well Akira got himself into a date which will ultimatly cause him years of frustration!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

--

Akira woke up early the next morning with kitsune laying against his head.

"Morning kitsune.." Akira yawned out slowly getting up.  
"Vul..." Kitsune muttered waking up along with Akira.

Kitsune jumped off the bed and shook herself before scratching her ears.

"Vul.. Vulpix Vul?" Kitsune said to Akira.

"I dunno... I hope I made a right choice.." Akira responded grabbing new clothes and heading to the bathroom.

Kitsune jumped on the bed and stared out the window.  
She saw a black car stop at the door and Evaglin and Her mother stepped out.

"VUL! VUL VUL VUL!" Kitsune yelled out.  
"WHAT!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS ALREADY HERE!!!"  
"VUL!"  
"Dang it!" Akira said getting out in a new set of clothes that were identical to his clothes from yesterday. "I wished she would've gave me a few hours.. dang."  
Akira opened his bedroom door and trudged down stairs where Evaglin was.

Akiras eyes went wide open at the sight. She was actually in a Dress, not no tomboy out fit she always wore.. a full dress.  
_"Ok.. who is she and where the blazing fire of groudon is Evaglin?"_ Akira asked in his mind.

Evaglin couldnt help but blush at Akira. "Uh.. Hi Akira.." She stammered out.

Akira just nodded, for once in his life he was left speechless.

Yomiko finished talking to Kanika and stared at Akira. "Go get into a suit.. sheesh your tactless when it comes to girls arn't you!"  
Rolling his eyes Akira went back upstairs and changed into his best suit: A Two piece black jacket and dress pants, dark red shirt and a black tie. Akira then put his hair in a ponytail which he never does.

"The things I am forced to do.. eh Kitsune?" Akira asked.

"VUL!" Kitsune said nodding. "Well be good.. I have to go alone this time." Akira gave kitsune a small scratch behind the ears before heading downstairs again.

When he finally got downstairs Evaglins face lit up and she fainted with her face as red as the dress she wore.

"Get up Evaglin.. or I suppose Akira is too much for you huh?" Kanika teased.  
Evaglin shot up and dusted herself off.  
"NO mom!" She shouted with her blush receding.

"Well Evaglin.. you have me for the whole day."  
_"Please help me Arceus!"_

Evaglin blushed again. "Yea.. well lets go.."

They headed out to one of the Ryoto family limo's that rarley got used.

"Wow.. using a limo for me?" Evaglin asked.

"Yes.. as I said.. I give my all to the lady."  
Evaglin nealy melted into her seat.

_"TELL ME I DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS ALL DAY LONG!" _Akira screamed internally.

The driver rolled the front window down. "Destination sir?"  
Akira groaned, he hated giving orders or anything like that. "Newport Harbor, the families townhouse."

"Yes sir." The driver responded as he started to drive.

"The town house?" Evaglin asked.

"Yes, its a small house that Dad uses to entertain important guests and lodge them when they visit the company. Its got a spectacular view of the sea..."

"Ah.." Evaglin said before going silent.  
It was another 10 minutes before anyone spoke.

"Akira.. what do you really think of me?" Evaglin asked giving Akira the puppy dog eyes.

_"Oh great_.."  
"Your a really nice and beautiful girl Evaglin, you have a great attitude, above all else, you command respect, if you ever drop the obsession you might be the perfect girl, Heck I really like you."

Evaglin was beaming with happiness. "Your too much Akira!" She said covering her face.

Akira leaned back and smiled.  
_"Even if I am encouraging her.. she does have her values and strong points."_

They arrived at the town house and Akira immediatly led her inside.

"Wow.. the place is beautiful.." Evaglin said looking around.

"Yes it is..." Akira said heading outside to the backporch.  
He leaned over the rail and saw a dozen or so remoraid jumping into the air.

"Now this is beautiful.." Evaglin said as she saw the morning sky over the bay.

"Just like you Evaglin.." Akira said trying to keep his date happy.

"THATS WHAT I BEEN WANTING TO HEAR!!" Evaglin cried out glomping him and kissing him.

_"Why do I feel like a snorlax just landed on me.."_ Akira said in his mind as his mind overloaded and he passed out.

"Oh darn it.. Eva now you done and did it." Evaglin said to her self with a smile.

She reached into the back of her dress sash and pulled out a pokeball. "Cmon out Rilou!"  
The little aura pokemon appeared and nodded at Evaglin.

"Help me drag Akira inside and onto the couch."

"LOU!" the rilou barked out as it dragged Akira's unconcious body.  
"Um Rilou can you make sure his memory of this kiss is suppressed? I don't want him to be embarrassed and ashamed of me."

"Rilou!" The rilou focused its aura onto Akira's head and sent the memory into hiding.

"Thanks Rilou! Return!"

Evaglin looked at the sky. _"It will be awhile before he wakes up.. I might as well look around."  
_With that Evaglin set about with looking around the empty house.

--  
AN: Some of you maybe going WTF at the rilou suppressing memories. Well they along with lucario can do psychic stuff so suppressing memories will be a small feat compared to chucking enemies around.  
Akira will remember the Kiss in one of my new chapters to Eyes of the Beholder and asks Evaglin about it.  
Until next time. CYA!


	5. The Date: Part II

AN: Part two of the Date is about to begin ^_^

Evaglin wandered through the various hallways staring at the pictures and murals on each wall. "Wow.... this place is full of beautiful art work!"  
She stared at pictures of various legendary pokemon and beneath each picture was a small description of them. She paused at a beautifuly painted artwork of the center of the Orange Islands with Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos flying through the air.

"Wow.. its like a art museum.." She said scanning around. She looked around some more for a few more minutes until she heard Akira groan downstairs.

_"Great.. cmon eva.. make up a famous white lie of yours!" _she quickly thought and snapped her fingers as a light bulb went off. "Classic!" She said to herself.  
She headed downstairs to see Akira rubbing his head. "ow.. what the heck happened."

"Oh.. a Remoraid manage to jump up and slap you hard in the head with its tail.. it was quite funny really." She lied with a sweatdrop forming.  
Akira stared at her and shook his head. "Dang fish pokemon.."

Evaglins innerself cheered.

"Well sorry for leaving you bored like this.. shall we?"

"Yes.. lets I am hungry.." Evaglin said with a smile.

"How long was I out anyway?" Akira asked without looking at the clock.

"About six hours or so.." Evaglin chuckled.

"You got to be kidding me!!!" Akira yelled out scratching his head with confusion.  
"Yep!, your thick skull of yours impacted against the ground hard after you got slapped!" Evaglin lied again with a ever growing smile.  
_"Hehe.. cant beat me in lieing!" _

"Well.. lets head to the Palace early then.."  
"Man.. knocked out for that long?" Akira looked at Evaglin inquisitively.

Evaglin tilted her head a little and smiled_. "Oh Akira.. I love you but sometimes you really are dull sometimes_."

Akira started muttering as he opened the door for Evaglin to walk out.  
He stared outside and saw that it was almost evening.  
_"Wow.. Iwoke up at about 10:00... and I was out for 6 hours.. yep... we missed lunch and half the day.., Man Akira.. you sure know how to blow a first date..."_

They arrived at the Orange Palace restaurant. The front of the White marble building was three fountains. One had a statue of Moltres the Titan of fire, the one opposite was Zapdos the titan of lightning, and the middle had the beast of the sea Lugia in combat with the titan of ice Articuno.

"Wow.. this is a good representation of the legend, isn't it Evaglin?"

Evaglin stared at the statues in awe. "Wow.. no wonder it is recommended not only for its food.. but for the architecture!"  
Akira nodded. "Yep.. Omega owns about 12% of the stocks of this restaurant and we provide plenty of buisness to them."  
Smiling Evaglin tugged Akira towards the door. "Cmon!"

After a few hours of eating and chatting Evaglin managed to drag Akira to the dance floor much to his embarassment they left the palace.  
"Wow Akira.. you can dance but you were redder then a magikarp out there!" She laughed.

"Oh shut it Eva.." Akira said with false dignity.

"Oh just say it.. you love me Akira.." Evaglin teased.  
Akira froze dead still. "Didnt I specify my answer to that earlier Eva?" Akira defended.

"Yea well.. your not off the hook.. not by a long shot." Evaglin said putting a hand on Akira's cheek.

"You scare me, you know that." Akira said.

"All the better." Evaglin said happily with a wink.

They took the limo back to the Ryoto estate and Evaglin went home with her mother. Akira immediatly took off his jacket and loosened his coller as he sat down.

"What a day...." He muttered while rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
Mikoto walked in smiling. "Least you can get a date.."

"Oh quiet Mikoto.." Akira snapped.

"Anyway.. I got off the phone with a friend of mine from Olivine city. Smart guy, you will like him."  
Akira rolled his eyes. "Yea.. well maybe later.."

"So how'd your date go Akira?" Yomiko said sitting next to Akira with Moro at her feet.

"Well enough... I think.." Akira said deciding not to tell about the part where he was knocked out for half the day.  
Kitsune jumped on his lap and snuggled against him.  
"Vul!" she said happily.  
"Yea.. I missed you to kitsune." Akira said with a weak smile.

"Well tomarrow Dad wants you to be with him as he meets with the heads of Silph and Devon corp's as a part of your training." Mikoto told Akira.

"Great.. just what I friggin need.." Akira picked up Kitsune and headed upstairs.

After getting into his room he got ready for bed but all the while he thought about what his future may be.  
_"I may get the company some day, Evaglin is pressuring me more and more to be with her.. and I just have a bad feeling about the future, it could just be my imagination or the stress getting to me." _

Akira layed down on the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning he got dressed in good Buisness apparel and prepared for the meeting. "Man.. If i do get to own Omega.. I am changing the dress code." Akira complained. He put Kitsune in a pokeball for now and attached it to his belt with three other pokeballs containing a Scyther, Growlith, and a Pidgeotto. "Maybe when its done with I can go look for a battle at the bug park.."

That put a smile on Akira's face indeed.

--

AN: Done! Next chapter: The Directors meeting and a rivalry erupts!


	6. Board meetings and a Rivalry

AN: Well I kept up with my promise with the 1k limit. No chapter shall EVER be under 1k words!  
This is a 'Omega Buisness' themed chapter, along with a rivalry that will start over Akira. (Yesh i know cheesy but w/e)

--

Akira arrived at the tower around noon and headed inside.  
The secretary on the bottom floor greeted him. "Welcome Mr. Ryoto, your father is expecting you in his office."  
Nodding Akira walked towards the elevator and hit the up button. While he waited for the elevator a group of scientists were chatting about the master ball project.

"Yea.. It should be in full production in about five years.. but when its produced the catching of pokemon will be changed forever!"  
"So.. but I say it ruins the dignity and respect of battling a pokemon to the very end and tossing a good old Ultra ball at it in the end."  
"I just think its a bad Idea in general, I think its just a cash cow..."

Akira had enough of it and walked towards them.

"Oh.. Mr. Ryoto.." The scientist closest to him said.

"Look you three.. The masterball project maybe considered a cheap 'I win' method by some, but it is not just a way to make money."  
Akira paused for a moment. "Its to put Silph Corporations prized creation on the market with no problems and to help pokemon trainers get a chance to get the pokemon they want without room for error."

"Sir.. its still not right." One of the scientists argued.

"I don't care... the masterball project will be continued and it will be under a tight control to avoid constant abuse, the current pokeball market will NOT be overtaken by this, thus eliminating your so called 'cash cow' comment." Akira snapped the last statment off.  
Turning around he headed back to the elevator which had arrived and headed up to his fathers office where he would talk to him on the upcoming meeting.

_"Why am I paranoid... I dont even want the company yet here I am defending it as if I own it?"  
_Akira paced around in the elevator unerved by the movement. "This isnt making sence to me at all.." He muttered as the doors opened.

"Akira! Come in!" Akiras dad said.

"Yes father.." Akira said glummly as he walked in.

"Whats wrong son.. I thought you would be excited!" Akemi said enthusiasticly.

"Father.. I don't know about what I want anymore, I spent half my life trying to get away from Evaglin then I find myself embracing her.. I also felt.... indifferent about the company but when I arrived I defended its honor in a argument against those saying the Masterball concept is just a way for us to make money!!"

Akemi gave his son a warm smile. "Well regarding Evaglin.. thats your thing to deal with, and the company.. we can deal with it together."  
He sat down.

"The upcoming meeting with Silph and Devon is to organize the joint cooperation between us to build the masterball, Us with the mass production capabilities, Devon with the knowledge of Pokeball Design, and Silph for the creation of the masterball." Akemi explained.

"So how am I going to help?" Akira asked.

"You are to just watch and see the pros at work.." Akemi smiled as he got up and led Akira to the meeting room.  
After spending the next five hours watching the 3 owners talk about the project, Akira was finally allowed to leave.

"Sheesh.. I can't imagine myself sitting in the boardroom hour after hour talking about senceless garbage." said Akira as he headed downstairs.

After leaving the tower Akira headed toward the monorail station to catch a train back to the mainland.

Arriving in Newport he got off the train to a battle. Evaglin and her Rilou were outnumbered in a 3 on one battle.  
The Little rilou was jumping around dodging attacks from three vicious pokemon: Ryhorn, Nidorino, and Larion.

It jumped onto the head of the Ryhorn and balanced on its head with one hand for a moment before flipping down with a shattering kick that stunned it.

"Cmon Rilou keep goin!" Evaglin shouted.

The enemy trainers Akira recognized immediately, The heads of the fanclub of girls who obsess over him: Tiako Minoa, Ishi Anataka, and Noa Sinuzuka.

"Give up Kikari.. your weak and undeserving.." Tiako gloated.

"Shut up Tiako.." Evaglin snapped.  
Rilou was tackled from behind by the Nidorino and prepared another charge with Larion at it's side.  
"RILOU!!" Evaglin yelled.

The two pokemon charged at the fallen Rilou when a large stream of fire hit them both.

"WHAT!!" Noa yelled as she looked to the platform and saw Akira with Kitsune at his side.

"A..Akira.. WHY DID YOU ATTACK US!!" Tiako managed out.

"Because.. you think I would be impressed by you ganging up on my friend? That a three on one is fair?" Akira said walking up to the Rilou and using a potion on it.  
"Kitsune.. Flamewheel."  
"VUL!" kitsune lunged at the enemies and fired several flamethrowers while spinning in mid air.  
The Larion went down due to its weakness while the Nidorino stumbled back.  
"Grr.. Akira, Kikari.. this aint over.." Tiako growled as she and her friends returned their pokemon and ran off.

Evaglin returned the rilou and stared at Akira. "Thanks Akira.." She said as she hugged him.

_"Yep... I think I love this girl."_

--  
AN: That ends it. I suck at romance plots.. ^^  
Next will be Akira prepping for his trip but gains a unexpected follower on the trip.  
NEXT TIME: Johto's Wilderness and Newbark Town!


	7. Setting out

Akira browsed through his old family library before he left on a little trip he was planning. He was bored and just wanted to pass the time when he saw a old study office.

The room had alot of dust and two things came to Akira's eye. A picture of his Grandmother with Moro and a old book wrapped in a red chain with a ninetales pendant.

Akira picked the book up and blew the dust off and examined the pendant. "Neat.." He said putting them both down.

He also spotted a old worn piece of paper that read:

_The passage of knowledge is endless. I leave myself to the care of my friends and family in hopes of discovering the real truth of what I seek._The rest of the text was in a different language that Akira didn't understand.  
"This must have been something Grandma did before she passed away."

Akira left the library and finished packing.  
The only pokemon he would bring with him is Kitsune.

"I will ask Prof. Elm for a totodile when I visit his lab.."

He dressed like a regular trainer instead of his black trenchcoat.  
He wore a black short sleeve shirt, black pants, and a black short sleeve jacket.

"VUL!" Kitsune yipped showing her approval.

Akira smiled as he grabbed Kitsune. "Lets go."  
Heading downstairs he found Mikoto with a rare Larvitar. But the Larvitar had a worried look on its face.

"Hey Akira.. can you take care of this little guy for me? I found him digging in the hills nearby and I dont have the time to take care of him." Mikoto said patting the Larvitar on the head.

"No problem." Akira said grabbing the pokeball Mikoto had and returning the little Larvitar.  
He patted Mikoto on the shoulder when he felt Mika grab his arm.

"Don't leave brother!" Mika said with a tear in each eye.  
Akira smiled and hugged Mika. "I will be back.. I promise."  
Mika sniffed. "Pinky swear?" She held up her pinky.  
"Pinky swear." Akira nodded and wrapped his pinky around Mika's.

He walked outside and saw his mother Yomiko tending to a group of Bellosom.  
"Have a good trip dear." She said.

"I will mom."

Akira barley got out of Newport City later that day when he got tackled.  
"Surprise!" A familier voice cried out.

Akira sweatdropped. "Evaglin.. what are you doing!?"

"Coming with you of course." She said helping her boyfriend up.  
Akira nearly laughed. "Your always going to have my back huh?"

"I owe you for saving me from those witches that call themselves your fans." Evaglin said smiling.

"Hehe... what pokemon you got with you?" Akira asked.  
Evaglin put her hands in her pockets. "My Rilou and two Eevee I got from mom."  
Akira nodded in approval then realized Evaglin was wearing her more revealing outfit she prefered.  
Akira then decided to pinch his nose in irritation. "We are going into the wild yet you still insist on wearing midriffed shirt and jacket?"

Evaglin scoffed. "What!"

"Nevermind.. troublesome." Akira muttered.

They continued to walk the road passing nothing until a trainer about the age of 13 approached him. "I challenge you to a one on one battle!" The kid was clearly a newbie. He had only one ball attached to his belt. "GO CHICKORITA!" he tossed the ball and a Chickorita appeared which swung the leaf on its head in a circle twice. "Chiko, Chikori!" it cried out.

Akira smirked and tapped Kitsune on the head who jumped to face the grass type.

"Chickorita vinewhip!" The trainer ordered. The chickorita braced as the vines came out of the bulbs on the side of its neck.

"Kitsune dodge and use ember." Akira said.

The small vulpix jumped and fired a volley of embers that struck the chickorita knocking it out.  
"Chico...ri." It muttered as it fell.

"Chi..chickorita!!" the trainer said running up to his fallen pokemon.

Akira smiled and tossed the kid a revive potion. "Good try kid."

The trainer didn't respond as he tried to heal his pokemon.

A few minutes later Akira dispatched four bug trainers that had got through a catching contest in the forest that was up ahead.  
Evaglin laughed. "How many newbies think they can win with just bug pokemon?"

Akira shrugged. "I will get my first Johto badge in the next town. I heard the leader uses only bug types meaning Easy victory."

Evaglin smiled. "Your confidence is reassuring."  
"What can I say." Akira said while stretching a moment.

They got through the forest reletivly quickly and Akira payed a quick visit to Kurt in Azalea town to request his special pokeballs before preparing to go to the gym.

Standing outside of it Akira nodded at Evaglin and pushed the doors open.  
It was time to show what he was made of!

--  
AN: Hehe My first gym battle is next!


	8. First gym battle!

An: Hey sorry for a lack of updates for this story ^^  
But this is a quick gym battle against bugsy and then off to violet city.

After Akira pushed the doors open he was greeted by the site of a large tree inside the building a small green haired person sitting at the base of it.

The person looked at Akira and Evaglin with enthusiasum. "Welcome to Azalea towns Gym! I am the leader Bugsy!" He got up and stared at them.  
Akira chuckled. "My name is Akira Ryoto, I wish to challenge you for your gym badge!" Akira pointed at him defiantly.

"Alright. One vs. One sound good? I dont wanna be a bother to a rookie." Bugsy asked causing a chuckle from Evaglin.  
Akira also smiled. "Eva, watch and learn.." He snapped his fingers and Kitsune jumped onto the field as Akira took his place at one end.  
"VUL VUL!" Kitsune cried out.

Bugsy flinched and groaned at the site of the fire fox pokemon. "Aw man a fire type! You just had to bring one here?" He complained.

Akira nodded. "Yep.. Kitsune is my pride and joy.." He stated earning a content 'VUL' from Kitsune.

Bugsy groaned. "Ok I guess I have to use my best pokemon to even stand a chance!" He tossed a ball revealing a rather intimidating scyther. "Scyther scy!!" It called out as it waved its blade arms menecingly at Kitsune.  
Bugsy actually thought the small vulpix would actually flinch or back away but it wasnt the slightest bit intimidated.

Akira snapped his fingers. "Kitsune! Flamethrower now!" Kitsune nodded and reared her head back and unleashed a decent sized flamethrower at the Scyther.  
Bugsy paniced slightly. "Ah!! Scyther dodge quick and use fury swipes!!"  
The scyther lunged at Kitsune swiping at her fast but Kitsune dodged each attack by jumping or rolling out of the way at the last second. This was really starting to tick off the already anger prone scyther. It was seen by the fact that it was getting sloppy and striking the ground harder.

Akira smiled at this. "Kitsune do what you want now."  
"VUL!" Kitsune replied.

"What are you doing?" Bugsy asked.  
"Just watch." Akira replied.

After about 10 near misses the scyther cried outloud and struck outwards at Kitsune with all its strength. Kitsune dodged causing the scyther to get its arm blade stuck in the arena floor. It struggled to get its arm free but try as it might it couldnt.  
It soon felt something land on its arm and it looked up and saw Kitsune gracefully standing on its arm staring at it.  
"VUL VUL PIX VUL!!!" Kitsune cried at it before sticking her tongue out.  
The scyther growled but immediatly went from angry to scared as it saw Kitsune charge up another flamethrower.  
The flame attack was low powered and only left the scyther black in the face and humiliated. Kitsune stuck her tongue out again and jumped off.

Bugsy groaned as he returned his humiliated scyther and walked up to Akira rummaging through his pockets. "Well Akira, for beating me and Azelea towns gym I present to you the Hive badge." He handed Akira a small round badged imprinted with the image of a ladybug.

Akira bowed and smiled. "Thank you Bugsy for a entertaining match." As Akira was bowed Kitsune took the oppotunity to jump onto Akiras head and bow as well.

Bugsy laughed at this. "Well your vulpix is unique I can tell you that.."

Akira smiled as he stood up and reached up to scratch kitsune. "You have no idea how much she's unique."  
Evaglin walked up and scratched Kitsune as well. "You got that right.. No vulpix I have ever seen or heard of is intelligent as her.."

Bugsy chuckled. "Well you guys best be off. I dont know when another challenge will pop up."  
Akira nodded. "I will probably stop in on the way back to say hello ok?"  
"Sure!, I always welcome company." Bugsy said.

Akira and Evaglin with Kitsune riding on Akira's shoulder walked out of Azalea town and ventured pass Slowpokes well where Evaglin spotted a few Slowpoke sleeping. "Lazy pokemon are funny arent they.." Evaglin chuckled as she switched her gaze from the slowpoke to the night sky.

Akira chuckled. "Yea... well this is our first night out so lets find a good spot to set up camp ok.."  
Evaglin smiled. "Sure."

A hour later they had found a nice place to sleep. Akira was already in his sleeping bag with his eyes closed when he felt something nudge against his back. He looked over and saw evaglin with her bag very close to his. Akira just smiled. _"Doing what she can to be close to me.."_ He looked back in front and smiled at kitsune who rolled her eyes before licking Akira's nose. "Vul.." she muttered before yawning and laying down against him.  
Akira was going to try and go back to sleep when he felt Evaglin wrap her arm around him.  
Akira just blushed a tiny bit and smiled again. "Good night Evaglin, good night Kitsune.."  
Staring up at the sky one last time, he closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

--

AN: I wanted this to be a good chapter, A battle in which we see some humor out of kitsune.  
I will try and update regularly.


End file.
